Some Kind of Monster
by A Young Volcano
Summary: Part 5 of the Ellie Stark Saga: Six months, before, had seemed like a short amount of time. But now it feels like an eternity to her. Her little family is trying their best, but she won't let anyone in, not after New York. She doesn't know how to explain what happened to her, how it felt to have the air sucked out of her lungs, to have her heart stop. To have a monster haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Replaced this chapter, just so ya'll know. I'd recommend re-reading this one, because I've made some changes, and hopefully, you guys will find them for the better. So please enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Marvel. **

* * *

I held the injector in my hand, and bit the inside of my cheek, forcing myself not to yell at the pain. Honestly, I couldn't handle injections, but cutting I could do just fine. Ridiculous.

It made me want to do it again.

_Forty-six._ JARVIS droned, and as I injected the next one, he counted that as well. _Forty-seven_. I shook my hand out, and grabbed the next injection from the table next to me, holding it to my arm. _Miss, please may I request just a few hours to calibrate-_

"No." I cut JARVIS off, exclaiming in pain when I hit the tender spot. "Forty-eight." I grabbed the napkin off the table, and cleaned the blood from my arm. "Micro-repeat implanting sequence complete."

_As you wish, miss. I've also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore._

"Which I will."

_You used to pay attention to the safety briefing._ I ran a hand through my hair. Damn AI was trying to guilt trip me into caring.

"Yeah, well, I've realized that's all just bullshit. Now are we doing this or not?" JARVIS didn't reply. "That's what I thought." I stood up, frowning at DUM-E. "DUM-E, there's blood on my mat. Clean it up."

_Miss, may I remind you that you've been awake for nearly 72 hours?_ I shrugged.

"Eh. That's not much of a record, J, I've stayed up longer than that before." I stood up on the podium, facing Dad's suits. "Good evening council, and welcome to the birthing suite. I am proud to announce the imminent arrival of your bouncing, badass baby brother." I looked to the camera. "Start tight and then go wide, stamp date and time." I turned around, facing the pieces laying around. "Mark 42. Autonomous prehensile propulsion suit test. Initialize sequence." The suit started to power up. "JARVIS, drop my needle." I paused a second, and then jutted out my hand, curling the other in a fist. I sighed, when it didn't react, and grunted as I threw my hand out again. Still didn't work. "Aw, shit." I held my arm up, and bit it a little-not enough to draw blood, but to get the transmitter working-and then I smacked it.

I paused, but then I stuck my hand out, and the glove finally powered up. It flew at my hand, and sent me stumbling back a second. Then the shoulder, and the arm pieces came right after it, covering up the rest of my arm. I reached my other hand out, and that glove came instantly. "All right, I think we got this. Send the rest of them." A leg piece came flying, and I lifted it up just in time, setting it down after it assembled. I turned, though, when the helmet hit the glass casing of one of Dad's suits. Another piece bounced off of the armor already on me. "Slow it down, J, it's going a little too fast." Another piece came flying too fast, and I ducked, letting it smash into another case. "Slow it down, JARVIS!" Another piece came flying too fast, and hit a pipe, smashing it open. Then everything just went crazy.

Nothing was going right. I was losing control of everything, of the suit, of the lab, of the world, I was in that portal again. I was...I was dead again.

_Miss Stark, your father is coming, and I don't believe he'll be pleased to find this mess._ I sucked in a breath.

"Well then cut the crap, J!" The suit finally came together, and I turned, as Dad came in. "Hey Dad." I was missing a piece. My butt was free falling...literally. The piece knocked me over, and the suit off of me. I groaned, leaning against the cart. I was feeling it now. I guess 72 hours was a bit of a stretch for me at the moment, especially when I didn't have any Red Bull to give me wings.

Dad sat down next to me, and got J to turn the TV on. "I think you might want to see this."

I didn't think things could get any worse. I was losing my mind, and no one knew why, I hadn't even told Pepper about what happened. I mean, everyone knew part of the reason, but not even Dad knew what happened to me in that portal. He just knew that my heart stopped for a few seconds. He didn't know about what else I'd lost.

And now, here was this guy, this Mandarin. That symbol, it struck something in me, though. It wasn't just some symbol. It was the symbol of that terrorist group, the one that took Dad in Afghanistan. That meant we had to stop him.

"Have you-" I turned to look at Dad as he shut off the TV, standing up and holding out a hand to help me up.

"Rhodey's meeting us for lunch, but when we get back, you're getting some sleep. Now let's go."

Sure, I might get some sleep. But I probably wouldn't get much.

* * *

Dad and I stared at the monitor, and I sighed, shaking my head at Rhodey in disapproval. "It tested well with the focus groups, all right?"

"I am Iron Patriot!" Dad said it gruffly, and I bit my lip, setting down my fork to scoff a laugh. Rhodey glared at me and Dad.

"Rhodey, that sucks so bad, I'm pretty sure Uncle Sam would be booing it right now." Rhodey shook his head, holding up a hand to stop us from ranting.

"Listen guys, War Machine was a little too aggressive. This sends a better message." Dad sighed. I ducked into my food, and let Dad get into the serious stuff.

"What's really going on? With the Mandarin." Dad set his sunglasses down, turning to look Rhodey in the eye. "Seriously, can we talk about this guy?" Rhodey looked hesitant. I watched carefully, as Dad moved in closer, and Rhodey spoke in a hushed voice, but I could hear him just fine.

"It's classified information, Tony." He paused, when I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, there have been nine bombings. The public only knows about three. But here's the thing, nobody can ID a device. There's no bomb casings."

"You know we can help, Rhodey, just ask." Dad said, and I backed him up.

"I've built a ton of new tech." Dad frowned, turning to me. He only thought that was number fifteen. "I've made a prehensile suit, and we've got bomb disposal. It catches explosions in mid-air."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep, Ellie?" I looked up when Rhodey asked that, and looked at the two of them, shrugging.

"Einstein slept only three hours a year, and look what he did."

"Bug, look at me." I looked Rhodey in the eye, despite how much I didn't want to. I didn't want to hear it, because it wouldn't make it difference, but I did. For them. "Your dad's concerned about you, so is Pepper, and so am I." I raised an eyebrow, turning to Dad.

"What? What, Dad, was this your plan? To get me to talk? I don't need to talk-"

"Your dad didn't take you here to talk-" Rhodey looked up, and I turned to the kids, one girl and one boy. The boy stood closer to me, and the girl was holding a drawing out to me.

"Do you mind signing my drawing?" I smiled at her politely.

"Of course not. As long as my dad and Richard don't mind. You don't mind, do you Dick?" Rhodey chuckled as Dad shook his head.

"No, no, go ahead, it's fine." Rhodey reassured me, while Dad remained silent. I slid my plate over, and took the drawing and crayon she handed me.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She smiled at me, as I looked back up at her. I smiled right back.

"Erin."

"Erin. That's a pretty name." I drew a text bubble next to what was me, holding the missile, and flying it towards the portal. I fought off the shock of it.

"Thank you." I wrote 'Erin! Help me!' in the circle, and Rhodey leaned in to continue the talk with my dad. I turned to the boy, smiling at him as well.

"I loved you in 'A Christmas Story,' by the way." I heard them, though. I heard Rhodey, despite how hard I tried not to.

"Listen, the Pentagon is scared. After New York, aliens...come on. They need to look strong. Stopping the Mandarin is a priority, but it's not..." Rhodey was at a loss for words, or he just didn't want to say them.

"It's not superhero business." Dad provided the answer for him, and Rhodey nodded.

"No, it's not, quite frankly. It's American business."

"I get it, that's why I said I got it." The crayon broke in my hand, and I blinked, staring at the drawing. I exhaled sharply, rubbing my neck.

"Ellie? You okay?" Rhodey asked me gently. Dad saw it coming.

"I broke the crayon." My voice was breaking. I sounded on the verge of panic.

"Are you okay, Miss Stark?" Everything was fading. I could barely hear that girl, but the boy I could hear as clear as day, as he leaned in, and whispered to me.

"How did you get out of the wormhole?" I inhaled sharply, and got up quickly, rushing out of the dive. I ran into a couple people, apologized as I did, and went right to my suit, but I didn't even get a chance to step into it. I slipped on a step and fell on my butt, and didn't get up. I just sat there.

Dad was right behind me, and lifted me up by my armpits, leaning in close to speak to me. "Ellie, breathe. Just focus on that, okay, and let's get you home."

"What's wrong with me? Dad, what's going on, what's wrong with me, is it my heart, my brain, what-" I was in the suit before I even realized it, and JARVIS had already diagnosed me.

_Miss, you're having a severe anxiety attack._ I became confused, my eyes growing wide in fear.

"What?" I stood up, and turned to Rhodey as he approached. "Sorry, Rhodey, sorry. Gotta go." I held out the repulsors, and took off before Dad could even stop me. He was about to yell to me, but I just ran away.

* * *

I grinned, when I saw the person calling me. I answered as soon as it rang. "Mulan! How's it going?"

_ "Stop acting like you're fine. Your dad already told me what happened at the dive."_ I paused. I sat down, because I was still completely exhausted. Dad was still out, I had no clue where he was. Probably at the company.

"Dana, listen-"

_ "No, _you_ listen. I know what that was, and that wasn't because of Adam. That was something else."_ I laid back, scoffing, not even trying to sound like an asshole when I replied.

"What was it, then, because I am just dying to know."

_ "PTSD."_ I frowned. _"I'll take that chance to get on with the speech I prepared, because it's fucking flawless."_ I rolled my eyes, but she took my continued silence as a green light. _"PTSD is a normal reaction to dying-er, _almost_ dying. Whatever that was."_ My breathing hitched. I didn't even notice it, but Dana did. _"See! It's normal, bug. It happens to the best of us. It's something you can control, with some work, and some time-"_

"I'VE SPENT ENOUGH FUCKING TIME TRYING TO GET OVER THIS, DANA!" I sat upright. My head spun when I did, but there was no stopping me now. "SIX! FUCKING! MONTHS! I'VE SPENT _SIX MONTHS_ TRYING TO GET OVER THIS, BUT I FUCKING CAN'T, AND I DON'T, I DON'T KNOW HOW-" I cut myself off, and took a deep breath. I tugged on my sleeve, and slowly rolled it up, staring at the cuts.

Dana didn't deserve this. She was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry, Dana, I-"

_ "I know, El."_ I sucked in another breath, letting it out slowly. _"That's good. That's really good. Now listen, I'm gonna talk to your dad and Pepper, I know a good psychiatrist who can help you with this."_ My eyes went wide.

"No. No, absolutely not. Don't you dare."

_ "Don't get so freaked out! She was a really big help to me after what happened to me in Afghanistan, I'm sure she-"_

"No. Don't say anything to Dad, or Pepper, okay? I want to tell them myself." She didn't doubt it for a second. I'd gotten far too good at this.

_ "Yeah, sure."_ I heard the front door open.

"Gotta go. Bye, Mulan." I hung up the phone before she could say anything more. I hid out in the garage, and Dad didn't come down. Not until Pepper got home, at least.

* * *

I looked Pepper in the eyes, and turned to share a look with Dad as she started to complain. "Oh no, not on my couch. Ellie, get that back down to the garage right now!"

"Chill out, Pepper, it's date night! You two go and eat, I'm fine."

"What is that, like, Mark 15?" I shrugged, after glancing at the number on the arm, as she sat down in a chair.

"Eh. Something like that. Everybody needs a hobby." She started looking through the fan mail. I used to do that.

"And what, you're wearing yours in the living room now?" She had me there. Dad went and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm just breaking it in. You know, it's always pinching my boobs, it's a complete pain, but at least I don't have junk on the bottom half that gets pinched. Hey, did you see your Christmas present! It was my idea. I know you like bunnies, so." Pepper looked back up at me, annoyance written on her face as clear as day.

"Yes, Ellie, I saw it, but you know your dad goes a little overboard."

"I have some guys coming in to tear down that wall tomorrow, and we'll get that in just fine." Dad said, massaging her shoulders and smirking. Pepper squinted at me.

"Ellie, lift up that face mask, I want to see if your face is still all sunk in." I shook my head.

"Oh no, it's fine. My face is all flawless, like it was pre-aliens." I said it with a grin, trying to dance around it.

"Well, why don't I run down to the garage, and see if we can get that thing open with a crowbar. How about that, kiddo?" Dad grinned, and went to the stairs. My eyes went wide in a panic.

"Oh no, Dad, don't do that! Radiation leak, it's uh...it's pretty bad." He hissed through his teeth.

"I'll take my chances. C'mon, Pep, let's go!" I sighed, and turned as Dad walked through the garage door, with Pepper right behind him. I grinned sheepishly, as I turned to holograms off and didn't look at them through the monitor.

"Hey guys." Pepper shook her head, and Dad just stared at me. I dropped the nervous grin, sighing, and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry."

"Have you even eaten anything, Ellie?" I shrugged. Pepper raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, not really." Pepper shot a look at the suit as it came down behind them, and I gestured to the corner, where it went to stand. It deserved some punishment, and soon enough, so would I.

"Go upstairs and get something to eat." I hesitated. I saw the look Pepper was shooting Dad, and I knew they were going to talk about me, and they were probably going to fight. I didn't want to hear it. "Now, Ellie." I bit my lip, but my stomach rumbled. It was practically an earthquake. Dad shot me a nervous glance, and I sighed, turning to go up the stairs. The suit stayed in the corner, but the earpiece was still in my ear. I walked into the kitchen, and tuned in. I leaned against the counters, sliding down to sit on the floor.

_ "Tony-"_

_ "I can't get through to her, Pepper, I don't know what to-"_

_ "Sit her down. Make her listen, because if she keeps doing this, she's going to end up-"_ Pepper cut herself off. Her voice cracked a little. I bit my lip, and my hands started to shake. I pulled my knees up under my chin, wrapping my arms around them.

_ "Killing herself."_ I hated the tone of his voice. I hated it, I never wanted to hear it again, but I couldn't get myself together. I didn't know how, and the proof was carved into my arms, and my legs, and anywhere where I could hide it. _"She's trying. I saw it in her face, when we had lunch with Rhodey, but she can't do it on her own."_

_ "Then we have to help her."_

_ "Pep, you're not listening to me. _I've tried._ She just...she won't-"_ Dad sighed, and when I heard him punch the floor, I jumped. I held my legs tighter, trying my hardest not to cry. I hadn't done that in a while. _"She was already on the edge, but after New York, she jumped. I don't know how to fix this."_

_ "You can't fix this, Tony. This isn't some machine that needs tinkering, this is your daughter. She needs to know that you're there to support her, that we all are. She needs to know that what happened in New York is over."_ Pepper was trying to comfort him, but it wouldn't work. I know it wouldn't.

_ "I wish I knew how. I wish I knew how to show her that, but I can't even figure out how to do that to myself."_ My eyes went wide. I covered my mouth up, forcing myself not to make a sound. _"I'm just as much a mess as she is. Nothing has been the same since New York."_ He paused. _"You experience things...and then, they're over, and you still can't explain them?"_ I bit my lip, and tears filled my eyes. I couldn't have said it any better. _"Gods, aliens, other dimensions. I'm just a man in a can."_ The tears spilled over, and I buried my face into my knees, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _"But Ellie's just a kid. She's just a fucking _kid_, and she went through more shit in those few hours, than I think I ever went through when I was her age. She's got too much on her shoulders, _way_ more than I do. And how can I help her, Pepper, when I can barely help myself?"_ I snivelled, and my body shook, as I let out a shaky, heaving sob. _"The only reason I haven't cracked is because of her, and because you moved in. Which is great. I love you, I'm lucky, but honey...I can't sleep."_ I frowned, choking back another. _"Ellie can't, either. She comes down here, and she works, but I can't let her know that I'm in the same boat. She needs me to be strong, because this is the one time where she can't be, and I need to help her."_ He let out a breath, and I sobbed again, sitting up straight. I wiped my tears away, and snivelled, standing up.

_ "I need to help my little girl. I just...don't know how."_

* * *

_"Adam!" He was above me, floating there and waving. I waved back, smiling brightly, until I saw that he wasn't. He was waving me away, he was screaming at me, he was telling me not to go any further. I turned around slowly, though, and tried to go back, but when I did, I rammed right into something. I gasped, and looked down, to find the sceptre in my chest. I looked up, and was met with a smirk. A smirk from Loki._

* * *

I shot up out of bed in a cold sweat, only to be face to face with Mark 42.

"Power down!" I screamed in a panic, and it did, falling apart around me. I breathed heavily, and threw my legs over the side of my bed, staring at the mirrored wall.

I was disheveled. I was drenched in sweat, my hair was a rat's nest, my clothes were hanging off of me. My face looked skeletal, my skin was practically translucent, I couldn't even recognize the face in the mirror. With the transmitters embedded in my skin, the cuts all over my body...but the anger, the fire burning in my eyes...I didn't know whether I wanted to be me, the _true_ me, or I wanted to be what the world wanted me to be.

I couldn't stare at that mirror anymore, I couldn't stand that mirror. I turned to my bedside table, and found the ring box there. I couldn't stand looking at that, either. So I got up, grabbed that box, and chucked it at the mirror as hard as I could. It shattered into what seemed like a million pieces. Then I went to go down to the garage, but Pepper emerged from hers and Dad's bedroom, and frowned at me.

"Ellie? What happened, I heard something break." She was drowsy, that was good. I could send her right back to bed.

"Nothing, Pepper, you probably had a bad dream. Go back to bed, I just got up because I was thirsty." Pepper shut the door behind her; I didn't have to tell her twice. I made it down to the garage, and I didn't see him until he spoke up, as I was getting Mark 42 back out.

"Didn't like what you saw in that mirror, huh, princess?" I turned around fast, my eyes growing wide being caught in the act. He stood up from his seat on the table, and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on it instead. "I can't sleep, either, you know. All I can think about is that you were dead. You were dead in the air, and I couldn't even save you." I bit my lip, and leaned against the table opposite. I stared at the floor, because I didn't want to see the look on his face.

"I didn't want to be saved, Dad. You can't blame yourself for my actions." Dad came forward suddenly, and my eyes went wide when he grabbed my arm, holding it up for me to look at.

"Why can't I? You blame yourself for Adam's." I shook my head, and Dad dropped my arm. I ran my hands through my hair, but my they were shaking so hard, I was surprised I wasn't crashing to the floor.

"Yeah, but he's actually dead. He's _gone_. Me, I didn't leave, I'm still here." I paused. "Why am I here? Why didn't I die in that portal, why didn't I die on that Helicarrier, what did I do to deserve to be here? Why did Adam have to leave, while I had to stay, Dad?" He looked disappointed in me. He had this look on his face, it said that those had to be the worst words I've ever said to him. I wished I could take them back.

"You can't put that on yourself, Ellie-"

"I can't help how I feel, and I feel like I could've done more. I could've fought, I could've taken that stab instead of him-" Dad stood up, grabbing me by the arms almost like he was going to shake me. I flinched, because it just opened up the cuts again. I knew there was going to be blood on his hands.

"Don't talk like that, Elizibeth. Don't you dare blame yourself for something that couldn't have been stopped." I clenched my fists, as Dad paused. "Do you have any idea how long I've done that? How long I've blamed myself for what happened to your mother?" My fists unclenched, and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I hadn't even thought about that. "I could've stopped that, but then what would have happened to me when all of this happened? When I would've been taken, I wouldn't have had anything to fight for. I'd have had Pepper, and Rhodey, and Happy, but I wouldn't have you to worry about. I wouldn't be the man I am today without that plane crash happening, and I know this is gonna hurt to hear, but I'm a little glad that happened. Because I got you out of it." I smiled at him as best as I could. It was the best real smile I'd mustered since Adam died, and Dad smiled right back at me, reveling in the progress he'd just made. He hugged me close, letting out a breath he'd been holding. "I never thought I'd see that smile again."

"Of course you'd see that smile again, you and I just didn't know when." He pulled away, and held me there by the shoulders. He paused briefly, before he spoke again.

"You still can't shake that feeling, though, can you?" Now he lost me. "When you came to, after you fell out of that portal, you hugged me, but then...you cried, Ellie. You didn't even shed a tear, you just cried, and you still can't shake that feeling you had when you did. Can you?" I paused, and pushed his hands off my shoulders, sitting down. I was still exhausted, and that pain I felt when I fell out of that portal was still in my chest. I'd wanted to die.

I bit my lip. But I held out my arms, showing him the cuts. He stared at them, his eyes growing doleful. He knelt down in front of me, but I could see the tears he was fighting. "I'm trying. I'm trying, Dad, I _promise_ that I am, but I don't know how." He nodded, grabbing my hands, and searched my face. He wanted to make sure that I was being honest.

"You'll be okay again, bug. Just give it time." I bit my lip even harder. Tears spilled down my face, tears I hadn't even known were coming.

"I've given it time. I've given it six months, but I don't know if I can do this anymore, Dad. I don't know if I can feel like this anymore." He sat down next to me, pulling me close, and cradling me like a child. "I don't want to feel like this anymore. I don't want to feel like I have to die to be okay again, I just want to be okay." He shushed me, and I started to sob, holding onto him as tight as I could. "I just want to be okay, Dad." He held me even tighter.

"I know you do, princess. I know you do, and you will be. We'll get through this, just like we always do. You'll be okay." I couldn't stop crying. I passed out in my dad's arms, crying my heart out. And I prayed that he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AGAIN, I HAVE ALSO UPDATED THIS CHAPTER, DUE TO THE CHANGES I HAVE MADE SINCE I LAST UPDATED. PLEASE RE-READ.**_

**Thanks to the **_guest_** and **_Wilhelm Wigworthy_** for the reviews! But I might just have to reply to one...**

_acompletenerd_**: As I described in Ready Aim Fire, Ellie lost her's and Adam's baby. And I'm not sure about Cap yet, but we'll see. I'm not confirming anything, but they are a definite possibility. And as for Thor 2...well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?**

**I don't think I've given props to the people that have caught up on this fic. My god, are you people dedicated. This shit is crazy! You people catch up on this fic far too quick, honestly, I don't think I could manage that. I read my fic right before bed, I'm sure I'd fall asleep trying to catch up on a storyline like this. So thank you to the people who do this, you guys rock.**

**Anyways, enough with that. ON WITH THE FIC!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Marvel, the Avengers, Iron Man, etc. I only own the characters that I created.**

* * *

I turned, as Dad walked through the door, tossing me my sneakers. I caught them, and frowned at him as he held open my jacket as well.

"Where are we going?"

"Hospital." My eyes went wide. "It's Happy. Get your shoes on, we gotta go." I nodded, and slipped on my sneakers quickly, letting him put my jacket on me. Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me to the car.

"What happened?"

"Mandarin attack at the Chinese Theater. Happy had told me he was going to spy on someone working with Aldrich Killian, but I didn't think he'd actually do it." I frowned.

"Aldrich Killian? What, that guy from AIM Pepper had a meeting with?" Dad nodded, letting go of me as we got out the front door to his car. "Do you think-"

"We can discuss that later, now let's go."

* * *

Dad grabbed a hold of me as we headed out the front doors, with the paparazzi swarming at the main entrance. They immediately attacked as soon as we got out, like a swarm of bees. I wanted to swat them all away.

"Mister Stark!" Dad held up a hand, trying to get past them, and held me closer. I shoved my hands in my pockets, with my hood pulled up to block my face as much as possible. He stared at a blonde, but got past them to the car, letting go of me. Reporters shouted in my ears, but I only heard one, and he was interrogating Dad.

"Hey Mister Stark, when is somebody gonna kill this guy?" Dad's head shot up, but I looked him in the eyes, slowly shaking my own head.

"My dad and I have no comments on the matter, now could you please back away from the car? We've got somewhere to be."

"Miss Stark, we haven't heard from you since before the attack during the Stark Expo when Anton Vanko attacked. Can you tell us what happened that made you disappear from the public this long?" Dad took over, turning to the reporter that'd confronted him, instead of the one that confronted me.

"Is that what you want?" He didn't speak, for a pretty long time. I stared at the back of his head, watching him carefully. "Here's a little holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you, I know you're a coward. So I've just decided that you just died, pal."

"Dad, that's enough." He didn't even turn to look at me. The reporters did, though.

"Miss Stark, do you believe that the Mandarin shouldn't be punished for what he did?" A couple reporters shoved microphones in my face, and I pushed some away, speaking to the reporter I heard the loudest.

"Of course not. I just don't want to see the people I care about caught in the crossfire, and besides, this isn't superhero business. This is a job for the Pentagon."

"Screw the Pentagon, El, I'm gonna come go and get that body!" I turned back to Dad, keeping my face stoic, showing no emotion. "There's no politics here, just some good, old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon, it's just me and him, and on the off chance he's a man, here's our address." My eyes went wide, but I forced them back to normal size. "10880 Malibu Point, 90265. We'll leave the door unlocked." He grabbed the reporter's phone. "That's what you wanted, right?" He chucked the phone at a column-I had to duck so that it wouldn't hit me. He turned back to the reporter, opening up his door, as I opened mine. "Bill me." He climbed into the car as I did, and as soon as the doors were shut and he'd driven away, I confronted him.

"What the _hell_ was that? I get you didn't think about me, Dad, but Pepper lives there too, and now you've not only put us in danger, you've put the best woman on this planet in danger, too." He turned to glance at me for a second, and then he turned back to the road.

"I'll protect her, and you, because that's what I do. I protect people, Ellie, and so do you. Now are you with me or not?" I hesitated, but sighed, muttering my next words.

"For Happy." Dad smiled, taking my hand and holding it tight, shaking our fists in the air.

"For Happy."

* * *

_I've compiled a Mandarin database for you both, drawn from S.H.I.E.L.D., FBI and CIA intercepts._ I grabbed the information I'd dug up, putting it in the center, expanding it across the room.

_Initiating virtual crime scene reconstruction._ I expanded the database JARVIS had gathered as well, and sat down as Dad stood up.

"Okay, let's see what we got here." He stood up on the platform, looking over what was in front of him.

"The name was an ancient Chinese war mantle meaning 'advisor to the king.'" I provided, as Dad continued to look everything over, trying to find whatever the hell he was looking for.

"South American insurgency tactics. Talks like a Baptist preacher." I frowned, sitting forward, as I noticed something. I spoke over Dad, taking control.

"There's a lot of pageantry here, don't you think? A lot of theater. Close." I pulled down the database, and stood up, joining Dad on the platform and looked around closely.

_The heat from the blast was in excess of 3,000 degrees Celsius. Any subjects within 12.5 yards were vaporized instantly._ Dad stared at the victims across the room, while I stared at Happy, kneeling next to him. He was looking at something when it happened, he had a hand out, reaching for it.

"No bomb parts found within a 3-mile radius of the Chinese Theatre?" Dad asked J, as the people disappeared, and shadows were left.

_No, sir._ Dad paused, and turned to where I was, looking where I, and Happy were.

"Dog tags. J, were there any military victims?" I asked as I finally stood up, after figuring out what they were.

_Not according to public record, miss._ I nodded.

"All right, then bring up the thermogenic signatures again, and Dad, get out of the way." I sat down on the tool box in the center of the platform, and he climbed up with me. "J, factor in 3,000 degrees." I called, watching as the reconstruction was replaced with a map of the U.S., and bars representing the heat signature of every known bombing that has occurred in the last 12 months flew up.

_The Oracle cloud has completed analysis. Accessing satellites and plotting the last 12 months of thermogenic occurrences now._ I looked around the the information of each one, and nodded.

"Okay, now take away everywhere that there's been a Mandarin attack." Plenty of places disappeared. I looked around, and mentally crossed off some places.

"Cali?" I shook my head in response to Dad's question. "Nope. Missouri?"

"Nope." We said it both at the same time, and shared a smirk after we spotted the same one. I pointed at it. "J, are you sure Tennessee isn't one of his?" The info for it came up, and it was clearly one of his, but apparently the government hadn't classified it as his doing.

_It predates any known Mandarin attack. The incident was the use of a bomb to assist a suicide._

"Bring her around." Dad ordered, and JARVIS brought it around for us to look at, clearing every other occurrence off the board.

_The heat signature is remarkably similar. 3,000 degrees Celsius._

"That's two military guys." Dad turned to me as I said that, and I looked back at him.

"Ever been to Tennessee, El?" I puckered my lip, shaking my head.

"I've driven through it, and I've partied, but I've never _really_ been." Dad nodded.

"Well you're about to." He announced, stepping down from the tool box.

_Creating a flight plan for Tennessee._ JARVIS droned, and I smirked, clearing the hologram. A bell rang right after. I moaned, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are we still at ding-dong? We're supposed to be on total security lockdown, JARVIS, Dad just threatened a terrorist!"

"Hey, don't put this one on me, kid, you didn't even try to stop me!" I turned to glare at him, and he frowned. "Wait, you did?"

"Yeah, I did. But you were too busy threatening to realize." He smiled sheepishly, and headed to the stairs. I jumped down from the toolbox, and followed him. "Who _is_ that, anyway?"

"Dunno. Guess we're gonna find out, though."

_Miss, there's only so much I can do when your father gives the world's press your home address._ I rolled my eyes, pointing a finger.

"No excuses, J!" I yelled, and followed Dad up the stairs.

"Right there is fine." He told the woman as she came in, and she stopped in the middle of the entryway. I peeked around the corner, frowning at her. Brunette, with brown eyes, strong jaw, hair a little past her shoulders. She looked about Dad's age. "You're not the Mandarin. Are you?"

"Are you?" I asked, appearing from around the corner. The woman smirked, looking Dad up and down.

"You don't remember." She chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't take it personally, I don't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning."

_Gluten-free waffles, sir,_ JARVIS replied. I scrunched my nose, sticking out my tongue. That stuff Pepper made him eat was gross, but luckily, she didn't force it on me.

"That's right." Dad nodded.

"Okay, look, I need to be alone with you, and someplace not...here. It's urgent." Her eyes darted to me, and then back at Dad. He frowned at her, and squinted.

"Normally, I'd go for that, but I'm in a committed relationship with her-" He pointed at me as he walked past, and I smiled politely, waving. Pepper dropped luggage from the second floor, three dufels. "And her." Dad smirked, and I stepped away from the stairway to the garage.

"Tony, is somebody there?" Pepper called.

"Yeah, it's Maya Hansen." I nodded now, understanding who it was. An old college friend of Dad's, from the pre-me days. "Old botanist pal that I used to know, barely." I approached them now, and heard Dad speaking to her in a hushed tone, while Pepper made her way down the stairs. "Please tell me there isn't a twelve-year-old kid waiting in the car that I've never met."

"He's thirteen." Dad shuddered. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?" She turned to me, smiling. "You must be Ellie." She held out a hand, and I took it, shaking it politely. "I knew your mother, too, I met her when she came to visit Tony a couple times. She was great." I nodded, smiling.

"Thanks. But you're not serious, are you?" She laughed, shaking her head. "Good. The house is mine then." I smirked, and she laughed further.

"No, but I need your dad's help. Yours, too, if you're up for it." I nodded, and she looked between me and Dad.

"But what for, why now?" Dad asked.

"Because I read the papers, and frankly? I don't think you'll last the week." Dad shook his head.

"I'll be fine." She raised an eyebrow. Pepper approached, though.

"I'm sorry, with Happy in the hospital, I didn't think we'd be expecting any guests." Pepper shot Dad a look of frustration, I tried my hardest not to laugh. Pepper turned back to Maya, smiling politely.

"We weren't." Dad said, trying to defend himself.

"And old girlfriends." Pepper fought back.

"She's not, really." Dad said, looking at Pepper, and Maya went with it.

"No, not really, I, it was just one night." I bit my lip, clearing my throat to get their attention.

"Child in the room. Could you _not?"_ Dad smirked.

"It was a great night." I shuddered, shaking my head and covering my ears.

"Ugggggh. Pepper, make him stooooop." Pepper turned to Dad.

"That's how you did it, isn't it?" I threw my hands up in defeat. Pepper patted my shoulder. "Sorry, sweetie."

"Yep." Dad replied, but that cheeky smirk never left his face.

"Well, you know, you saved yourself a world of pain. Trust me." Pepper said to Maya, and I frowned, pouting at her. "And double the trouble."

"Hey!" Dad and I both argued at the same time.

"At least I have the decency to give people their privacy!" I defended myself, but Dad turned to me, frowning.

"I give you your privacy." I raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, you know almost as much about my personal life as JARVIS does, and he knows _all."_ Dad paused, and nodded.

"We're leaving town, all three of us. Ellie, you're staying in D.C. because I know you don't want to be in the city." I gave Pepper a pouty look.

"Pepper, no, don't do that to me! Gramps isn't gonna stop bugging me about S.H.I.E.L.D., Uncle Ronnie's going to treat me like I'm six, and Aunt Sara is gonna shove the Christmas ham down my throat!"

"Pepper, we've been through this, I'm not going anywhere, and neither is my daughter. She's twenty years old, she can make her own decisions." Dad argued in favor of me, turning to face her, but then she got this look in her eye that said she was going to murder him. I grabbed Maya by the arm, pulling her back a step.

"She's a mess right now, Tony, she needs to have decisions made _for_ her. She can barely get up in the morning, let alone make a life or death decision, and since you'd opt for death, I already called Sara. She's making up a room as we speak." I cringed at the thought. I hoped Pepper hadn't found my stash of blades yet, because if I was going to D.C., I was going to need them.

"That's a great idea! Let's go." Maya said, going to grab our bags.

"No, it's not, don't touch our bags. Pepper, that's a terrible idea, she's gonna be suffocated in D.C., she'll probably go back a step, and I just got her to start talking about-" Pepper raised a hand, cutting Dad off.

"Don't even try to argue with me. We are going, and that's final." I stepped forward.

"Hello, capable human being here, completely conscious of the fact that I'm in the room! Does anyone even care that I'm an adult, and can make my own decisions?" I practically yelled, and they both turned to me, yelling at me in sync.

"No!" They turned back to each other, and started arguing again.

"I'm not making my daughter leave if she doesn't want to. She's opening up, and I'm not gonna make a drastic change in her life when she's finally starting to move on!"

"Do you think that I want to do this? I don't want to do this to her, Tony, but you've given me no choice, since you decided to threaten a terrorist, and _GIVE HIM OUR ADDRESS!"_

"Guys." I frowned, turning to Maya, and my eyes went wide when I saw the television screen.

"GET OUT! EVERYBODY OUTSIDE, NOW!" I shoved Maya towards the door, and Dad pushed Pepper. I shoved him towards it as well, though, and Dad yelled to duck, so I did, but I made sure he had the suit, to get the other two women outside. Dad went to get me, but I stopped him. "GET THEM OUT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, JUST GET THEM OUT!" He went and did that, and I covered my head with my arms, rolling away from the ceiling that was about to cave in, and curling in a ball as the helicopters fired at us again. I flew back into the couch, and rolled off of it, groaning as I landed on my stomach. There was gonna be some wicked bruising after this. I stood up, making sure my dad was out, and held out my hand, getting the suit off and back to me. But I slipped, as another missile was fired, and knocked the building completely off the cliff; it was gonna fall, and soon. So I grabbed a sturdy part of the house, and held on for dear life. I could hear Dad yelling for me.

"ELLIE, LET GO, YOU'LL BE FINE! JUST LET GO!" I hesitated, but I let go; the suit soon followed, and I managed to not end up in the water as I climbed back up. I fired a repulsor blast at a helicopter, and sent it spiraling down.

"That's one." But then I was shot at again for it, and I almost lost power. "JARVIS, where the hell is my flight power?"

_This is a prototype, miss._ I rolled my eyes, and tried to climb up the floor as the structure split in half: the half that was on the cliff, and the half that was hanging off of it. I grabbed on to the half hanging off as it started to fall, and held on, trying to shoot another missile, but it was offline. I turned, as the piano started to fall, and my eyes went wide. If the piano was going to go down, it was gonna go down swinging.

I let go, and fired my repulsors at it, sending it flying at another chopper, sending that one down as well.

"That's two." I stood up again, and looked up, finding another one.

_Miss, the suit is not combat ready._ I groaned, but took off to the left, towards the one closest to the house, and pulled the missile out of the suit. I chucked it out the window, and fired a repulsor, blasting another chopper to pieces.

"That's three." But it came flying at the house. I grimaced. "Oh." I went to take off, but it flew right into the house, ripping it to shreds. I almost managed to grab on to the half on the cliff, but my grip slipped, and I fell down onto the half hanging off. I grabbed on, though, but saw DUM-E had fallen apart.

My childhood home, the house I'd grown up in, it was being blown to pieces. And I didn't think I could save it. The original suits, they blew up one by one, and DUM-E fell with the half hanging off the cliff, right into the ocean. And I was about to follow.

It happened too fast, I didn't have any time to try and save myself, but I could hear Dad and Pepper yelling for me. Dad would've dove in after me if it wasn't for her stopping him. I fell right into the ocean, sinking along with the rest of the house. I was dragged down by wiring, and soon enough, I was going to be buried beneath the rubble. I eventually managed to remove the wire from around my neck, and get myself free of that, but the rubble was still sinking, and there was no stopping that from keeping me down. I tried to reach out, and break free, but I was losing air fast. It was New York all over again, I was dead again. But this time, I heard JARVIS say something to me.

_Miss, take a deep breath._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AGAIN, ANOTHER UPDATE. PLEASE RE-READ, BUT IF YOU DON'T, IT'S COOL. NO PRESSURE OR ANYTHING. JUST NEW BITS AND PIECES AND SUCH.**_

**Thank you, **_acompletenerd_**, for your review! So, since this is updated, I guess I'll tell you that you might not have to be disappointed about no Thor. Although, you might have to. I don't know. Do you know? If you do, you could tell me. THAT'D be great. Anyway, yes, I will dive int Cap and Ellie's relationship, and you'll see how at the end of this fic, but for right now, you're gonna see what happened to Ellie after JARVIS saved her ass. Again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Marvel related. Duh.**

* * *

_Miss?_

_Miss!_ The alarm started blaring, and I grumbled.

"J, kill the alarm, I got it. I'm up."

_Miss, that's the emergency alert triggered by the power dropping below 5%._ I sighed, and opened up my eyes. They went wide, as I got a glimpse around.

"Oh." The alarms intensified, going into a frenzy, and I started screaming. The suit started falling, and it started falling right into a road, with a deer, and a truck, and it wasn't looking good at all. I bounced off the road, and started rolling into trees, until I landed face-first in the snow. I managed to flip onto my back, and let out a breath, closing my eyes for just a second. I pulled the faceplate off, and opened my eyes back up, blinking as snow landed in my eyes. I frowned.

"It's _snowing?_ What, where are we, upstate?"

_We are five miles outside Rose Hill, Tennessee._ My eyes went wide again.

"WHAT? WHY! JARVIS, THIS WASN'T MY IDEA, DAD'S GONNA BE LOSING HIS FUCKING MIND THINKING I'M DEAD, AND YOU DRAG ME TO SOME _HICK TOWN_ IN FUCKING _TENNESSEE?"_ I was hyperventilating. This attack wasn't huge, but it was happening. Slowly.

_I prepared a flight plan, this was the location._

"WHO ASKED YOU? OPEN THE DAMN SUIT!"

_I, I think I may be malfunctioning, miss._ I took a deep breath in, and then let it out. My anger had simmered just slightly.

"Open the suit, JARVIS." I was getting serious. I wasn't yelling anymore, but I was using a firm voice, and his full name. JARVIS knew he was going to get it later on. The suit opened, and I sat up, zipping my hoodie up all the way as I was thrust into the cold, putting my hood up as well. "Shit, that's brisk. I think I may just cuddle back up-"

_I actually think I need to sleep now, miss._ The armor powered down. My eyes went wide.

"J." I didn't hear a reply. I didn't hear a single reply. My voice grew soft, and quiet. "J?" Still nothing. I crossed my arms, trying to preserve any heat I had left. I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat, fighting back the panic attack. "Don't leave me, JARVS."

But it was too late. He was gone, now, too. And I was alone again.

No tech. No body heat. _Barely_ any energy. I was ready to just lay down, and freeze. It would be perfect, I'd just fall into an endless sleep, I wouldn't even feel any pain. I'd have JARVIS right by my side, I wouldn't be alone. Unfortunately, my dead boyfriend had something to say about that idea, though.

_Ellie._

No. I don't care. I'm too tired. I'm too goddamn exhausted, and I deserve this. I deserve some peace.

_Love, what about your dad?_

...But what about _you?_

_Get up, troublemaker. Go and save some lives._

I forced back some tears. I stood up, and went to find something to drag the suit with.

* * *

I dragged that suit for a while, until I got to a little pit stop, and a phone booth. I stole a poncho off the Native American statue there, and covered myself up, digging the money out of my pocket that I'd used at the hospital. I managed to get the voice mail; they were probably too busy dealing with the cops. I took a deep breath, before I left the message.

"Dad, Pepper, it's me. I know I've got a lot of apologies to make, and not a lot of time, so first off...I'm sorry I've been disregarding you guys. I've pushed you guys away, and I know it hurts, but I did it because I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry I made you guys worry about me this much. I'm a grown woman, and I should be able to take care of myself, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been cutting again, I'm sorry that I've thought about killing myself, and I'm sorry that I can't come home yet to get help for this. I need to find this guy, because JARVIS is making me, and I'd rather _I_ be doing this instead of you, Dad. You guys just have to stay safe, and that's all I know. Also, I just stole a poncho from a wooden Native. It's fucking _cold_ in Tennessee!" I paused. "Okay, it is December, that's true. But still, it's fucking cold. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss California." My eyes went wide. "Wow. I really _am_ screwed up, aren't I?"

* * *

I kept up my march through the cold into the closest town, and found a house just outside of it. I kicked open the door to the garage, and grunted, shoving the suit inside. I took off the poncho, and set it aside, checking to make sure no one was watching before I went inside, and shut the door behind me.

I managed to get the suit up, and sat it on the couch, panting as I sat down next to it. I turned, only to come face to face with the helmet. "Let's get you comfy." I lifted the arm up onto the armrest, and turned the helmet so it was facing straight ahead, and then sat back again, leaning on it's shoulder. "There. You happy now?"

* * *

I found a pair of pliers and a bowl, and sat down at the work table, getting the first transmitter out of my arm. I winced as I did, and froze up, as someone yelled at me. My first instinct was to kick their ass, but then I realized that I had broken into someone's garage. Probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"Freeze!" I looked up, and set the pliers down, looking the little boy in the eye. He was holding a potato launcher, and had a fierce look in his blue eyes. "Don't move." I held up my hands in defense. I fought the urge to smirk.

"You got me, kid." I paused, nodding to his choice of weapon. "Nice potato gun." I paused again, when he didn't say anything. "It's a little long, though, so between that and the wide gauge, it's gonna diminish your FPS." He looked up, and fired it at a mason jar, shattering it to pieces. I stared at the pieces, and then put my hands down, when he nodded to the gun. He looked extremely smug in that moment. "And now you're out of ammo." I smirked, and he looked slightly worried, but I tried my best to not act like an evil villain. I had to gain this kid's trust, if I were to start the investigation.

"What's that thing you pulled out of your arm? Is that why you have all those cuts?" I turned to look at the transmitter and looked at my arms. I backed up so he could see the suit, pointing a light at it so he would forget about the cuts. The kid gasped, and dropped his gun, smiling big at it.

"Oh my God!" He moved forward, after glancing at me. "That..." He trailed off, at a loss for words, and I just watched him. I wondered if this was what Dad felt like, when he'd first taken me home. I was just as amazed as this kid was, when I saw the house. It made me miss home even more. "That's...Is that Iron Man?" I shrugged slightly.

"Well, if you want to get technical, my dad's Iron Man. I like to call myself Iron Maiden."

"Technically, Iron Maiden, you're dead." He walked over, and handed me a newspaper, getting a closer look at the suit. I opened up the newspaper, and sighed. My face was planted across it, announcing me dead. Great; Pepper was totally going to kill me.

"Valid point, little man." The kid climbed onto the couch, staring at the suit intently.

"What happened to him?" He asked, in reference to the suit, and glanced back at me with his big eyes.

"Life." He frowned at me. I smirked, but continued. "I help my dad build him and take care of him. I'll fix him." I tossed the paper aside, as the kid turned the suit's helmet to face him, and then the kid looked at me. I stood up, sick of the sitting. I was so sick of sitting around.

"Like a mechanic?" I'd never considered myself to be a mechanic, simply a scientist, but...I liked it. I nodded slowly, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning on the car in that garage, nodding again. The kid hummed.

"If I was building Iron Man and War Machine-" I cut him off, correcting him.

"It's Iron Patriot now."

"That's way cooler!" I shook my head, scrunching my nose up at the idea.

"No. It's not." He shrugged.

"Anyways...I would have added in the, um, the retro..." He gestured to the armor, the outside armor, and I nodded, frowning in concentration.

"The retro-reflective panels." He nodded, turning to look at me again.

"To make him stealth mode." I raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"You want a stealth mode?" The kid grinned at me in excitement at the idea.

"Cool, right?" I nodded, smiling even further. I had to bite back a laugh, at the look on his face.

"I thought about it, brought it up to my dad, but he shut me down. Maybe he'll change his mind." The kid looked down, and grabbed a finger, pulling it right off. "That's not a good idea, though."

"Oops." I was about to lose it on the kid, but I stopped, and sighed.

"Be careful with him. He's not completely indestructible." I knelt in front of the kid, holding out a hand. "Can I have that finger back?" He put it in my hand, and I put it in my pocket, then I looked him in the eye. "He isn't a toy. You get that, right?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry." He looked a little mad at himself for doing it, so I let him off the hook, but just this once.

"It's fine. I can fix it. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Uh-huh." I stood back up, leaning on the post holding the roof up.

"Who's home, anyway?" I asked, staring at him as he stared at the suit.

"Mom already left for the diner, and Dad went to get some scratchers at 7-11. I guess he won, because that was six years ago." I didn't say anything. The kid turned back to look at me. "What about your parents?" I sighed.

"Well, my dad's back in California, and he thinks I'm dead." I nodded to the newspaper. "And Mom? Mom left when I was eight. Plane crash. So...I guess I beat you this time, kid, now here's what I need from you." He squinted his eyes at me, looking curious. "I need a laptop, a digital watch, a cellphone, the pneumatic actuator from your bazooka, a map of town, a big spring, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"What's in it for me?" I puckered my lip, but I could see what he was doing-he did it to the kids that picked on him at school, too. So I shrugged.

"Salvation. What's his name?" The kid frowned. He knew where I was getting at, but he was hiding it. All kids did.

"Who?"

"The kid that bullies you at school. What's his name?" He lost the confidence, the bravery, and now he looked like a normal kid. He looked nervous and exposed. I smiled sadly.

"How'd you know that?" I paused.

"I used the same trick with my dad and his assistant. They thought I just had a wicked attitude." I went over to the suit, pulling out the perfect bully shield from the shoulder. "I made tons of these things when I was your age to protect myself. Now you can, too." I knelt down in front of him, holding it out for him to see. "This is a very powerful weapon. Point it away from your face, press the button on top, it'll get you kicked out of as many schools as I was kicked out of. But it discourages bullying, and you'll gain a reputation, and the bullies will hear all about it. It's not lethal, though, I promise, this'll just cover your butt. Deal?" I held it away, as he reached for it, looking him in the eye with a brow raised. "What do you say, deal?"

"Deal." He answered, staring at it with greedy little eyes. I loved that look, the look kids get when they see something totally awesome.

"Deal?" I put the weapon in his hand, and let him get a look at it, watching him carefully. "What's your name?"

"Harley. And you're..."

"The Mechanic." He looked up, and met my eyes, but I smiled at him. "Ellie." I paused. "Now, you know what keeps going through my head, Harley? 'Where's my sandwich?'"

* * *

I walked down the street with Harley, headed towards the scene of the first attack. "The sandwich was fair, the spring was a bit rusty, the rest of the materials I'll deal with. By the way, when you said your sister had a watch," I rolled my sleeve up, shoving the watch in his face, "I was kinda hoping for something a little more grown up than that." He smirked, and I shook my head. "I never even _liked_ Dora. I was a Pokemon master." He laughed.

"She's six! Anyway, it's a limited edition." We turned the corner, and I could see it now. "When can we talk about New York?"

"Maybe never. Relax about it." I tried to brush him off, but he came right back, the little brat. I'd have to find a muzzle for him soon enough.

"What about the Avengers? Can we talk about them?" I shrugged as he inched closer, getting more and more curious. When he mentioned the Avengers, I thought about Steve, about where he was right now. Germany. Austria, Spain, Finland, I had no clue where he was, but I actually hoped I'd talk to him soon. I missed the old fart. Natasha, too. And Clint. And Thor. I had to stop thinking about it, though, because soon enough, my thoughts would land on Adam. And I didn't have anything sharp on me at the moment.

"I don't know, later. Hey, could you give me some space?" I pushed him lightly, and he backed off. I stopped in my tracks, but Harley kept going, sitting down amongst the things people had left there. Shadows of people were on the walls, candles were scattered all over the place, and flowers, mementos of the people that were killed were everywhere. I couldn't figure it out the first second I looked at the shadows, but then I remembered that no bodies were found; those had to be the victims' imprints on the walls. I swallowed the bile rising in my throat. "What's the official story here? What happened?" I asked, my voice straining, approaching slowly.

"I guess this guy named Chad Davis used to live around here, he won a bunch of medals in the army, and one day, folks said he went crazy, and made, you know, a bomb. Then he blew himself up." I went forward, and examined a shadow; this guy wasn't running. He stood there, either because of shock, he didn't know what was going on, or he just took it. Like I would have, before Dad became Iron Man.

"Six people died, right?" I asked, looking around, but only finding five shadows.

"Yeah." I turned to look him in the eye, frowning.

"Including Chad Davis?"

"Yeah yeah." Harley nodded. I paused, rounding back to sit next to Harley.

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense." Harley looked back up at me, and I nodded to the shadows. "Think about it." I pointed at the shadows, looking over them. "Six dead, but only five shadows."

"Yeah." He didn't seem too interested in that. "People said these shadows are like the marks of souls going to heaven. Except the bomb guy, he went to hell on account of he didn't get a shadow. That's why there's only five."

"I like that theory, but Harley? I don't think he set off a bomb. I don't think he did this. Do you?" Harley shrugged, as I turned to look at him.

"It's what everyone says." I nodded, turning back to the shadows. "You know what this crater reminds me of?" He was inching towards it again. If he kept this up, I was gonna really break down.

"No idea. I'm not...I don't care." I rubbed my face, refusing to look at Harley at all.

"That giant wormhole in, um, in New York!" My heart was picking up, pounding in my ears, it was all I could hear, and I felt like I couldn't breath. My lungs weren't working like lungs. "Does it remind you?"

"That is manipulative, and I don't wanna talk about it." I stood up, and shoved my hands in my pockets, trying to catch my breath.

"Are they coming back? The aliens?"

"Maybe. Can you stop?" I practically yelled at him, trying to walk around, and calm myself down. "I have an anxiety thing, remember? I told you this."

"Does this subject make you edgy? Am I putting you on edge?" I groaned, and dropped back down, putting my head between my knees when I started to feel nauseous.

"Yeah, a little bit. Can I catch my breath?" But he wouldn't stop, he just kept going, and he even started to panic. I hated to hear the kid worry, but I had to gain control of myself first.

"Are there bad guys in Rose Hill? Do you need a bucket to puke into?" I looked up, shooting him a scowl.

"Harley, stop."

"Do you have medication?" I shook my head. "Should you?"

"Probably." I replied, and it got even worse. I felt like screaming my head off.

"Do you have PTSD?" I paused, thinking it over, but then shook my head once.

"I don't think so." Denial. Total denial, because JARVIS had totally confirmed it, and Dana had said it. I just didn't want to deal with it.

"Are you going completely mental?" I shook my head, laughing bitterly, as I thought of how I actually went mental. I remember I'd almost stabbed Dad with my letter opener, the one that looked like Bilbo's sword from The Hobbit. I'd had a flashback to New York, after receiving a letter from Fury, and Dad had almost called a suit on me. Definitely not something I wanted to think about at this moment in time, because what I did with that letter opener later wasn't something I wanted to think about.

"Oh no, you have no idea what going mental is for me."

"I can stop, so you don't go mental. Do you want me to stop?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, shut up, Harley." I picked up some snow, and covered up my face with it, hoping to cool myself off. But it just wouldn't stop. The memories were gonna start flashing soon. "Great. You did it now, didn't you?" I stood up, and took off, trying to run it off, run away from it all, but I couldn't run. I could never run from this, this feeling, this memory. I'd be dying, over and over again, for the rest of my life.

"Hey, wait up! What did I say?" I rammed into a wall, though, and slid down it, pulling my knees up to my forehead, shuddering and trying to catch my breath. "What the hell was that?" I shoved snow in my face again, and sighed, finally being able to catch my breath. I gathered the snow in a ball, and chucked it at Harley's face.

"Your fault. You spazzed me out." Harley smiled a little, and I sighed, getting back up. "Okay, back to business. The guy who died. Relatives? Mom? Missus Davis, where is she?" Harley rubbed his nose, as it started to drip because of the cold. I dug some tissues out of my pocket, handing them to him.

"Where she always is." He took the tissues, cleaning off his nose. I nodded.

"Awesome." I stood up straight, getting off the wall. "Point me in the right direction."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! It's been centuries, hasn't it? I'm sorry. Summertime. UBER busy. It's ridiculous. Anyway, on to review replies!**

_mirkwoodingg:_** DON'T FEAR! I wouldn't _dare_ abandon this fic. I love Ellie too much. And the reviews, and the follows, and the favorites I get because of this fic! Thanks for following, and reviewing, by the way. Super cool. We'll see about that point of view from Tony...maybe a little extra chapter? I'm not sure, but we'll see. ;)**

**Thanks to everyone for favoriting, following, and reviewing! This fic wouldn't be what it is without that support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read on, fellow Marvel fans!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Marvel related. Duh.**

* * *

I approached the bar, and wrapped the scarf around my neck, bracing myself against the cold. I bumped into someone, since I was barely looking. "Oh, I'm sorry." I looked down, and found the lady's glove, holding it out. "Is this-"

"Thank you." I smiled politely at her, ignoring the scar on her face.

"Nice haircut. It suits you." I complemented her, and she smirked, pointing at my wrist.

"Nice watch. Dad pick it out?" I looked down, and laughed, nodding.

"No, actually. But it's a limited edition."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." She backed up smirking, and I did as well, headed back to the bar. "Have a good evening."

"You too." I headed into the bar, and looked around carefully, trying to pinpoint the woman I was looking for. I walked in slowly, and spotted the gun on the sheriff's hip.

I smiled politely at people, excused myself, got a couple stares from some guys, but then I found Mrs. Davis. She was sat at a table, playing with her son's dog tags. I grabbed a drink, and set it down slowly, getting her attention. "Missus Davis?" She looked up, and I nodded to the chair in front of me. "May I join you?" She shrugged.

"Free country, sweetheart." I pulled out the chair and sat down, slipping out of the jacket I'd bummed from Harley.

"Sure is." She leaned off the table, and revealed a file she'd been laying on.

"All right. Where would you like to start?" I frowned. She was expecting someone, someone who knew something about Chad. But what was it, _who_ was it?

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss." I paused, searching her face for some sign of defense. "I wanted to know what you think happened." She started getting nervous.

"Look, I brought your file, so take it and go." I frowned, but looked over it. CONFIDENTIAL was written in bold across the front, his name was printed on it, and some number that was supposed to be the assignment was written underneath his name. "Whatever was in here, he wanted no part of it." I reached forward, and uncrossed my legs, moving forward on the chair to get a look at it. I opened it up, and found pictures of him in uniform.

"Clearly, you're waiting for someone else." I said, looking back up at her. "Supposed to meet someone here?" Her eyes darted to the file, and then back up at me.

"Yeah." I lifted up the pictures, set them aside, and found MIA written on the paper under the pictures. Faces of some men were glued to the paper, and one of them was the guy that died at the Chinese Theatre. I closed the file, and leaned forward, taking the woman's hands in my own.

"Missus Davis, your son didn't kill himself. I can guarantee you that he didn't kill anyone. Someone used him." She looked confused now, and frowned.

"What?" I nodded, tried to get her to realize what I was saying.

"He was used as a weapon." She pulled the file away, and took her hands away, pointing at me.

"You're not the one that called me after all, are you?" Her lip started to quiver. Someone slammed a badge on the table, and we both looked up-the girl outside the bar had come back in.

"Actually, I am." She turned back to me, smiled, and slammed me on the table, putting cuffs on me. The sheriff started to argue. I grabbed the dog tags as I was slammed next to them, holding them tight in my hand, shoving them into my shirt, and they got stuck in my bra.

"What's all this about? What the hell is going on here?"

"It's called an arrest." The lady grunted, grabbing my other hand, and cuffing that one. She threw me down onto the floor, and I groaned-the bruises weren't getting any better. "Sheriff, is it?" I rolled over and sat up, sitting against the wall.

"Yes ma'am, it is. And you are?" She held up her badge.

"Homeland Security. We good here?" The sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"No, we're not good. I need a little more information than that."

"Well, I think it's a little above your pay grade, sheriff." I looked up at Mrs. Davis, and she tossed the file away, so the woman wouldn't get it.

"Yeah?" The sheriff was getting pissed. "Why don't you get on the horn to Nashville and uh, upgrade me?" The woman stepped forward.

"All right, I was hoping to do this the smart way, but you know what? The fun way is always good." Her hand started to glow, almost like it was burning from the inside out. My eyes went wide.

"Deputy, get this woman out of-" He was cut off, with her pressing the burning badge against his face and knocking him on his ass. The sheriff was screaming, and now she was burning up entirely, and pulled something out of him-an organ. Soon everyone was running and screaming, and I just ducked, running as well. She followed me right out, and I turned, backing up.

"Hey, hot stuff, you want to party? Come on, you and me, let's go." I took off down the street, trying to get her as far away from the people as possible. But I stopped in my tracks, when I spotted the guy that Happy had been after-he was some hot stuff, too. I turned, and took off the other way, ducking behind a car as I got to the other side of the street, running into some guy who'd ducked under his car. "Crazy, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, and checked to make sure she was following me, before I turned back to the guy.

"Watch this." I ran over to the glass window of a diner, and braced myself before I threw myself into it. I groaned as I landed, but managed to get up, recovering quickly because of the adrenaline. My eyes went wide, though, when I saw that the woman had a gun-I ran and ducked behind the counter, slamming into the fridge, and gasped as I did, blocking my face from the breaking glass. I moved behind the counter slowly, and tried to turn to see where she was, but I turned right to her, and she slammed me against the wall, punching me and making me dizzy. I slid across the wall, falling slowly as I did. She grabbed my arm, and twisted both of them behind my back, though, and flipped me over, right onto my back again and onto the counter. I rolled over, standing up again, but she grabbed my handcuffed hands, and slammed me against the wall. I threw my arms around her head, and she grabbed mine, burning it up. But I managed to twist her around, and she stopped, just trying to grab a hold of me. I jumped up onto the counter, and then over to the window leading to the kitchen, dragging her back against the windowsill, and she became smoldering hot, burning the chain holding the cuffs together quickly. I slammed against the oven, and let myself gasp for a second, before I stood up, shaking off the cuffs. I dug the dog tags out of my bra, grabbed the oil sitting there, and kicked it towards the entrance to the kitchen, along with a smoldering cuff to start the fire. The woman examined it, smirking. She was her own kind of fire.

"You're cute, sweetie, but that isn't gonna work."

"I know!" I called back, and went over to the microwave, throwing the dog tags in there and setting a time. "But you just walked right into this one-I've hung out with _way _hotter chicks than you." I pulled the chord for the gas that went to the stove.

"That all you got? A cheap trick, and something close to a cheesy one-liner?" I smirked, and despite it all, I couldn't resist. I'd missed this more than anything.

"Honey, that could be the title to my autobiography." I ducked out the back door, and took off as fast as I could, before the diner exploded. The explosion blew my ears, and I stumbled as I walked away, watching the townsfolk running amuck. I turned, as I heard the water tower break a couple power lines, though, and saw that someone was burning it-someone was burning it down. I turned, and ran over to the christmas trees-there was a fence on the other side of those trees, and I grabbed a hold of it, bracing myself for impact. I watched as the water tower fell onto a trailer, and held on to the fence, holding my breath as the water crashed all around me, pressing me up against the fence.

I was soon buried underneath all the rubbish, and grunted, as I tried to break myself free. My foot was caught in a rung from the water tower, and I groaned, trying to pull it free. But then I heard Harley's voice, and I looked up, my heart stopping at the sound of it.

"Let me go!" Harley ordered, trying to break free of the guy's grip. The guy mocked him, and carried a chair with him, setting it down across from me. I tried to pull the fence off, and get to him, but it just wouldn't budge. I was stuck.

"Anyway." The man sat down, setting Harley on his knee. "Hey, kid? What would you like for Christmas?" I tried to break free again, almost crying at the stress of it, of what the guy might do to Harley. I could barely handle the thought of it.

"Ellie, I am so sorry." Harley said, and I looked up at him, shaking my head slightly at him.

"No, no, no, what I think he was trying to say was, 'I want my goddamn file.'" I stared at Harley.

"Harley, don't apologize. It's not your fault." I paused, as it came to me-the defense. "Remember what I told you about bullies?" He gasped, and looked up at me, eyes wide. I nodded slightly. Harley took a deep breath, pulled out the weapon, and pressed the top button. It knocked the guy back in his chair, and Harley climbed off. He hesitated, but then I yelled at him. "RUN! RUN, HARLEY, RUN!" He ran. The guy got up, and glared at me. I smirked. "Yeah. You like that, hot wings? See, that's the thing about smart people-we always cover our ass." I held up the repulsor I'd hidden, and fired it at him, sending him flying. I dropped it as soon as it started burning, and winced, staring at my hand.

The adrenaline finally left my system, and I groaned, forcing myself to get up, after shoving everything out of the way. I stumbled over to the guy, and dug the keys out of his pocket, headed back to Main Street.

I went back to the bar, found the file along with my jacket, and then went to his car. Harley found me.

"You're welcome." I turned to look at him, and smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Good job, little man. Now here's what I need you to do-" I knelt in front of him, taking the stetson off his head, and putting it on my own. "My dad should come looking for me, if I'm correct, and I need you to keep an eye on Iron Man for me until he gets here. Tell him that I made him a science swear. He'll know what to do." Harley gave me sassy eyes. That little brat gave me the sass eyes!

"Why should I?" I raised an eyebrow, and stood up, opening the driver's side door.

"Why? Because A, I saved you first, and B, if you do someone a solid, don't be a yutz. Play it cool, or else you'll come off as grandiose." I turned to toss the file onto the passenger's seat, as well as my jacket. The car would warm me up.

"Unlike you?" I frowned, and looked back at Harley, leaning on the door. "Admit it. You need me. We're connected." This kid had a crush on me. Aw, that's cute!

"What I need, is for you to go home, be with your family, and keep me posted. Stay connected to the telephone, because if I call you, you better pick up." He smiled at me-his face was flushing.

"So, are we kinda like...dating, now?" I laughed at him, shaking my head as I tucked my hair behind my ears.

"I can't have a boyfriend right now. Besides, you're too good for me, you deserve someone better. But Harley, you are now officially one of my best friends." He grinned. "Don't even think about telling anyone! You need to keep your trap shut until you see my dad." I patted his shoulder, and climbed into the vehicle. "Now move over, or I'm gonna run you over." I shut the door, and started up the car, only to roll down the window when he didn't move.

"So now you're just gonna leave me here? Like my dad?" I nodded.

"Yeah, sounds about right."

"My dad gave me a goodbye kiss." I shook my head, pointing a finger at him.

"Don't push it Romeo." I paused, as I got a look at the expression on his face. He was pouting, using his big, sad puppy eyes. "Wait a minute, you're guilt-tripping me, aren't you? Nice. I pulled that one plenty."

"I'm cold." He said it in a childish voice. I pouted at him as he pouted at me, and mocked him.

"Aw, I can tell. You wanna know how I can tell?" I smirked. "'Cause we're connected." I pulled away from the curb, and drove off, rolling up the window.

* * *

I pulled the file out when the road was getting clearer, and looked it over, but I didn't find what I wanted to. I watched the road carefully, moving the steering wheel with my knee slightly.

"Happy." I frowned, though, and turned back to the file, catching the MIA again. I pulled the paper, and when I flipped it over, it read AIM. He wasn't MIA-it was AIM.

I dialled Rhodey's number, and he picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Do you ever have a chick straddling you, you look up, and suddenly she's glowing from the inside out? Kind of a bright orange?"

"Yeah, I get that plenty. Who is this?" I cackled.

"It's me! It's me, Rhodey, it's El, now if I remember correctly, when Dad went missing, you were out looking for him. What, am I not up to par for that standard?" He chuckled.

"Of course you are, sweetie, but I'm a little busy at the moment."

"What? A little knock-and-talk, making some friends in Pakistan or something?"

"How the hell did you know?" I shrugged, smirking.

"It's what you're usually up to when I call. Let's talk about your redesign. It was AIM, right? The rebrand?"

"Yeah." I crumpled up the paper, and tossed it onto the floor of the car, speeding up, and sitting forward.

"I'm gonna find a heavy-duty comm sat right now, I need your login."

"It's the same as it's always been, WarMachine68." I wrote that down on the file, after taking the cap off a pen I found with my teeth and speaking through it.

"And the password please." Rhodey sighed.

"Ellie, the last time I gave you my password, you practically ruined my work life." I cackled, nodding.

"Yeah, that was awesome. But I'm not gonna do it again, I promise." He remained silent. "Rhodey, c'mon, this is an emergency! You can just change it after I'm done. Scout's honor."

"Fine. It's WARMACHINEROX, with an x, all caps." I bit my lip, fighting off a huge laugh, and wrote that down as well. But I let it go anyway, after putting the cap back on the pen I'd found. "Yeah, all right, laugh it up princess."

"That is _so_ much better than Iron Patriot." The tires screeched as I spun the car around, heading back the other way when I found the comm sat I needed-at a Christmas pageant. "Thanks, Rhodey, love you byyyyyyeee!" I hung up, and tossed the pen aside. I had a work life I had to ruin, again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ANOTHER UPDATE. I CHANGED THE END A BIT, BUT NOT MUCH. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ, BUT I LIKE THIS ENDING BETTER, SO IT IS ENCOURAGED, BUT IF YOU DON'T, IT'S ALL GOOD. NO WORRIES._**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DUH. I'M NOT STAN LEE...BUT I WISH I WAS. GLORIOUS BASTARD.

* * *

I slipped the stetson on my head, put my jacket on as well, picking up some wiring on my way, and snuck into a van that was abandoned; the only one there for a news channel, actually. I looked to make sure no one was looking, and opened up the door, slipping inside. I ripped off the jacket, and tossed the stetson aside, as well as the wire. I sat down at the chair in front of the monitors, and cut the sound from the broadcast that was airing, changing the wiring so I could do what I needed. I turned, keeping an eye on the door when a voice got too close, and logged on to the server, testing the connection speed. But it was too late.

"Well, that's not gonna work." My eyes went wide, as the back door was opened, and I paused with my hands over the computer's keyboard.

"Excuse me, miss, I don't know who-" I put a finger to my lips, and turned around slowly, shushing him. His jaw dropped, and I smirked. He knew who I was immediately. "Mom, I need to call you back, something magical is happening." He hung up his phone, and shoved it in his pocket as he started to fanboy. "Ellie Stark is in my van." I shushed him again.

"Shhh, keep it down!" But he just took his sunglasses off, and started freaking out even more.

"Ellie Stark is in my van!" I shook my head.

"No, she's not. Some weird, really wet girl is in your van-shit, that didn't come out right-" I winced, as he started yelling even more.

"I knew you were still alive!" He said, his face lighting right up. I sighed, and covered up my own. So I said what I needed to through them.

"Get in here, and close the door." He did just that, and exhaled deeply. I looked up at him, smiling politely.

"Wow. Can I just say, miss..." I nodded. "I am yours, and your father's biggest fan!" I nodded again.

"Okay, is this your van?" He nodded. "No one else is gonna come in?" He shook his head no. I relaxed slightly, sitting back in the chair again. "Good. What's your name?"

"Gary!" I stood up, nodding.

"Gary." I held out a hand, and he took it, shaking it in his own. I stopped him, though, when he tried to move forward and hug me. "Right there is fine. Okay?" He nodded. "I get a lot of this, you're fine." He smiled, and I smiled back awkwardly.

"Good. Can I just say?" I nodded. "I don't know if you can tell, but I based my whole look off of Tony." He pulled his cap off, and I covered up my lips, stifling a laugh. I had to get a picture of this guy for Dad; he was gonna die. "My hair's a little-"

"It's fine! Oh, no, it's perfect."

"It doesn't have any product in it."

"It's fine!" I took out the phone I had. "Actually, can I get a picture of you for him? I'm sure he'd love to see it." Gary grinned, and nodded. I held it up, looking at him through the screen. "Say cheese!" He smiled perfectly, and I put a thumbs up. "Perfect. Thanks, Gar-bear."

"I have something even better." I frowned, and looked up at him from my phone. He rolled up his sleeve, and I grinned even further, snapping a picture of that as well. "It's kinda off, but...yeah. I had them do if off a doll I made, so it's not like it's off a picture." I stopped him from rambling, grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Gary, listen to me. I don't want to clip your wings, but we're both a little over-excited here, okay?" He nodded, noticing that I was getting serious. "I have an issue. I'm chasing bad guys, and I'm trying to grab something from some hard-crypt data files. I don't have enough juice." I pointed to the top of the van. "I need you to get up on the roof, and recalibrate the ISDNs. Right?" He nodded. "Pump it up by about 40%." He nodded again, looking at me completely amazed.

"Got it."

"Alright? This is a mission. Ellie needs Gary."

"And Gary needs Ellie." I shook my head.

"No, Gary. Be quiet about it. Go." He nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed, and let go of him, before it got even worse. He rushed out the door, grabbing the wire I'd brought in as he left. I sighed, and rubbed my face, staring up at the ceiling.

"Lord, help me, I've got fans. Annoying fans, fans like Dad's." I shuddered at the mere thought, but turned around, and sat in front of the computer. "There better be a damn bar around here. I'm gonna need it."

* * *

Gary knocked on the van, and I knocked back, getting to work finally. I managed to get into the server, and typed in Rhodey's login. I got into AIM's records, and found some videos of the people I'd seen, and the people that were dead. The soldiers.

I hit enter, and the videos played.

_"What would you regard as the defining moment of your life?" _Some guy asked Chad Davis in the video, and it looked to be an interview. In the corner of the screen, it read that he was an Extremis recruit. But that was what Maya Hansen had called her invention, the one Dad had mentioned to me once, I remember. I'd gotten into a lizard phase for a brief moment when I was twelve.

_"Well, uh, I think that'd be the day when I decided not to let my injury beat me." _I frowned at Chad's response, and started searching again, only to find a video of the woman I'd fought in the diner. The red-head, with the scar on her face, only in this video she had a stump of a left arm, and not the whole thing.

_"Will you please state your name for the camera?" _It was the interviewer from the first video, speaking again, interviewing this girl.

_"Ellen Brandt." _Ellen Brandt. I frowned, though, as the video started to cut to the interviewer's face, this one I wouldn't have recognized, if Dad hadn't decided to spy on Pepper, and show me a picture of the guy. Aldrich Killian.

_"So, the injections will be administered periodically, and addiction will not be tolerated. Those who cannot be regulated will be cut from the program." _I cut him off, and started typing again, looking for some more evidence, and found footage of the time of the injections. Killian always started off the videos, it seemed.

_"Once misfits, cripples. You are the next iteration of human evolution." _I'd only found the last part of the introduction to the program. I stopped that, and searched again, finding the videos of the injection tests.

_"All right everybody, before we start, I promise you, looking back at your life, there will be nothing as bitter as the memory of that glorious risk you prudently elected to forego." _His voice was just added audio to the security tapes of some building, as guards took the recruits down to the sight of the injections, strapping them into a hold, almost like the things on the ship that took the kids to the arena in The Hunger Games. Nurses and doctors hooked them up to IV's, and gave them their first injections.

_"Today is your glory. Let's begin." _The camera focused on Ellen, and she groaned, her eyes growing a bright orange, and her stump started to burn, as it grew back it's missing limb. The camera then turned to the guy next to her, as he screamed in real pain, rocking back and forth. Killian approached him, and grimaced, turning around to everyone else in the room.

_"We gotta get out of here! We gotta get out of here! Get her out, get them out of here!" _He barked orders, and the workers followed them, getting out as fast as possible. The man growled, and opened his mouth wide, and he glowed. Then he exploded.

"A bomb isn't a bomb when it's a misfire. The stuff doesn't always work. Right, Killian?" I watched as the lab burned, shaking my head. "It's faulty. But you found a buyer, right? The Mandarin? I got you now, though. I got you." I could stop this. I could go home, I could save Dad, and Pepper. I wouldn't have to lose anyone.

* * *

I was back on the road again in a few minutes, and called Harley, looking for an update. "What's up, little man, give me a full report."

_"I'm still eating that candy. Do, do you want me to keep eating it?"_

"How much have you had, kiddo?"

_"Two or three bowls." _I nodded. That's all I needed as I kid, I could still see straight with even more than that, but this kid was different. He wasn't raised entirely on sugar.

"Can you still see straight?" He paused.

_"Sort of."_

"You're good, buddy, now give me JARVIS." I heard metal as he set the phone down, and smiled. "Hey, J! How's my main man doing, everybody okay?"

_It's totally fine, miss, I seem to do quite well for a stretch, and at the end of a sentence, I say the wrong cranberry._ I giggled.

"Well, at least you've still got your Christmas spirit! Has Dad shown up yet?"

_"Yes he has." _I grinned even further at the sound of his voice, feeling more relieved than ever. _"And you told this kid to keep eating candy? El, that's not good for him."_

"I did the same exact thing, he'll be fine. So, was I right about AIM?"

_"Yep. I factored in AIM's downlink facilities, and I pinpointed the Mandarin's broadcast signal." _I nodded, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Alright, so what are we talking? Far East, North Africa, Europe? Iran, Pakistan, Syria, where is it Daddy-O, where's Waldo?"

_"Miami." _I scoffed._ "I'm serious, bug! Kid, you tell her." _He gave the phone to Harley.

_"It's true. The map says Miami, Florida." _I sighed.

"Well then first things first, I need the suit. Where are we with that, Harley?"

_"Uh, it's not charging." _I skidded to the side of the road, and my heart stopped. I couldn't breath. My chest tightened, I felt like my head was being crushed, and my lungs weren't working like lungs.

_"Ellie, it's charging, don't listen to the kid, he's hopped up on Smarties." _I breathed heavily, wheezing, working as hard as I could to get air in my lungs. _"It's charging, but the power source isn't very reliable. It may not revitalize the suit." _My eyes went even wider.

"WHAT THE HELL IS QUESTIONABLE ABOUT _ELECTRICITY_, DAD? IT'S MY DAMN SUIT, AND I'M NOT GONNA, I CAN'T, I DON'T WANNA-" I forced the door open, and got out of the car, trying to get some air.

_"Is she having another attack?" _Harley asked, and Dad took it off speaker. I leaned against the car, and slid down to the ground, holding my knees to my chest, tugging my hair at the roots.

"Not again. Dammit, not again." I groaned, rocking back and forth. "Daddy, help me." I muttered, forcing back a cry. He didn't hear me, thank God; I'd never call him that, never in a million years.

_"Ellie, honey, breath. Just breath. We're mechanics, right?" _I paused for a long time, and nodded slowly, running my hands through my hair. _"Bug?"_

"Yeah." I said, panting, finally getting some air. My chest opened up, and my lungs started to work like lungs again.

_"Say it." _Dad ordered, sounding as calm and steady as Pepper did when she comforted me. Maybe even on the same level Mom was, when she had to comfort me after a nightmare.

"We're mechanics." I said, and pushed myself up from the ground, turning my ear to the car.

_"We build things." _I paused, nodding slowly again.

"We build things." I repeated, and it came to me. "I can build something."

_"That's my girl." _I slowly nodded to myself once more, and climbed back into the car, leaning back against the driver's seat. _"Go build something. I'll be right behind you." _I nodded firmly, gripping the steering wheel.

"Like New York." I could hear the relief in his voice, hearing me say that.

_"Yeah. Just like New York."_

"Thanks, Dad." I was about to shut the driver's door, and hang up, but someone was right there: the guy I'd run away from. The one I'd shot in the face with a repulsor. He smirked, and I screamed.

_"ELLIE?!" _

"DAD, STOP KILLIAN!" I screamed at him.

_"ELLIE!" _I tried to beat the guy up, but he pinned me, and then knocked me out. The last thing I heard was Dad screaming my name.


	6. Chapter 6

**_NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTEEEEEEERRRR!_**

**_I AM SO FREAKING PUUUUUUUMPED! OKAY!_**

I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time, and I'm sorry for that. Senior year has driven me to the point of insanity, and to certain self problems similar to Ellie's. I won't go into detail, but the past few months haven't been sunshine and rainbows, but SUMMER IS COMING! AND I'LL HAVE FREE TIME TO POST, BECAUSE I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN WRITING LIKE CRAZY, SO YAAAAAAY! I'LL POST ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING! MAYBE EVEN NEW FICS WITH NEW PROTAGONISTS! WHO KNOWS?

Anyways, the chapter after this will be the last one for this story...and then...DUHDUHDUHDUDHDUDH:

I'LL BE POSTING A THOR: THE DARK WORLD STORY! WOOOOOOOOOOO!

And, of course, I've seen Age of Ultron. Vision and the Maximoffs are sweet cinnamon buns too precious for this world, and must be protected at all costs. Steve was INCREDIBLY wonderful. Tony was sassy as ever. CLINT'S STORY WAS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED AND RENNER MADE UP A LOT OF CLINT'S SASS AND I CAN'T EVEN.

I know fans hated the Brutasha, but...I've got ideas. I like it. We'll see what I do with it.

**REVIEW REPLIES**:

_bconfer368_: I've been ignoring your messages and reviews, and I'm sorry. But now you get to see what happens! Yay!

Again, guys, I am REALLY sorry. But please don't abandon Ellie. Not because of me. Please enjoy, and I'll probably post the last chapter next week! Or in a couple days! WHO KNOWS?!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything. I do own some Blu Rays, but no. You can't have them.

* * *

The next few hours were blurs of pain, complete and absolute pain, and not like a pain I'd gotten from being beaten to a pulp. A burning pain, like I was burning from the inside out with molten hot lava.

I woke up with a gasp, and breathed heavily, looking around me in a panic. I wasn't wearing what I remembered-I was wearing all black-leggings, sports bra, hoodie. I looked up, and stared at Killian with a glare. I was gonna kill this guy. I frowned, though, and turned to see Pepper next to me, strapped to the same thing the recruits for Extremis were in the videos I'd found. She gripped my hand tight, staring at Killian as well.

Oh yeah. I was killing this guy. _No one _touches Pepper Potts and gets away with it.

"Good morning, sunshine. How'd you sleep?" I turned back to Killian, gritting my teeth as the pain surged again.

"You think my dad's going to help you, but he's not. You've got both me and Pepper here, he's not going to do anything but break your fucking _face." _He paused, and chuckled slightly, moving to stand right in front of me.

"Having you and Pepper here isn't just to motivate Tony Stark. It's, um...well it's actually more embarrassing than that. Pepper is actually here as my, uh..." He drifted off, but Pepper finished his sentence.

"Trophy." He chuckled again, humming. But then he nodded. I rolled my eyes, but the pain got worse, and I grimaced, ducking my head so Pepper wouldn't see. But she held my hand tight. "Ellie, look at me." I shook my head once. "Elizibeth Stark." I put my head back against the headrest, and turned to look her in the eyes. "You don't have to hide that from me. You're in pain, show it." I let out a cry through my gritted teeth, but I didn't grip her hand.

"I'm gonna burn you, Pepper, let go." She frowned. "Pepper, _please_ let go of me." She hesitated, but let go, and I cried out again. I could feel it in my stomach, it was healing me. It was fixing me. I didn't even hear the suit as it landed, not until Killian welcomed who was in it.

"Welcome, Mister President. I'm glad you could join us." My eyes went wide, and I glanced at him, groaning even more at the pain.

"Ellie." I turned to look at Pepper, breathing heavy, and she smiled at me as best as she could. "It'll be okay." I nodded, and slammed my head back on the headrest.

"Yeah. I know." No. I didn't.

* * *

I heard Pepper gasp, and looked over, eyes going wide as an oil tank flew through the wall, knocking us both over, and destroying the place. It trapped us both underneath rubble, and I groaned, but the process was over with. I reached out, and tried to burn through the rubble to get to Pepper, but I just made it worse. I was panting, Pepper was terrified, and I didn't know how to get out. I couldn't get out.

"I can't get you out. I can't get us out. What are we gonna do? Pepper, what are we gonna do?" Pepper looked me in the eye.

"Your dad's on his way. We're gonna be just fine-"

"Pepper, I can't breath. This mass, it's crushing me, I can't breath." I heaved for air, and looked around, trying my best to break free. I was gonna cry for real this time, tears, snot, spit, speech no one would be able to understand, it was gonna be a _blast_. "Pepper, where is he, where's Dad?"

"Ellie!" I looked up, and saw Dad's face through the rubble. So did Pepper. "I gotta get Pepper out first. I have to get her out to get to you, so just breath, okay? Breath for me, bug." I nodded, and heaved, keeping myself propped up on my elbows so my ribs wouldn't be crushed. I tried to lift up what I could, so Dad could free Pepper, but as he was just getting a hold of her hand, a burning Extremis arm shot out of the rubble, grabbing the suit by the middle and burning through it, shoving Dad over as it tried to break free. That arm belonged to Killian. Killian turned to Pepper, and pointed at Dad.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Killian climbed onto Dad, pinning him down as he was about to get up. "Don't move." I didn't see what he was doing, but I know he was trying to torture us. All of us. I managed to catch my breath, and reached out, grabbing onto Pepper's foot. She turned to look at me, but I put a finger to my lips, and reached my other hand up, melting and molding the rubble so I could get to her, and then get us out. "Stuck, do you feel stuck? Like a little turtle, cooking in his shell." Dad glanced at us, as I managed to get the rubble out of the way to get to Pepper, and was working on the stuff in front of us. Dad then pulled the knife out of the suit, as Killian got a little too douchey, cutting off his arm.

"Yeah, you take a minute." Killian stood, and stumbled away, as his limb started to grow back. But his arm melted the floor beneath us, so I shoved Pepper out of the way, and fell down the rabbit hole. Dad got a hold of her, though. I was left hanging.

I groaned, cursing as the thing started moving, and pulled me away from the structure I was brought to. Dad got Pepper into a suit, and sent her on her way, but he soon came right after me. I was right above the drop zone when Dad got to me. He climbed up the steps he had to, and I looked him in the eye, sucking in a breath. He was too far away, I wasn't gonna make it.

"Ellie, sweetheart, you're gonna be fine, just look at me." I shook my head, groaning as I hung there.

"Dad, you're not gonna catch me." The tears were coming now. Great. "You're too far away. Dad, I have to let go, but you're not gonna catch me." I bit my quivering lip. "Just like New York, right?" He sighed, and I could see him breaking down. So was I. His eyes were filling up, and he shook his head in denial.

"No. Ellie, I promise, I'm going to catch you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dad." I bit my lip, but let go with one hand. "Get Killian!"

"ELLIE!" I let go with the other, and screamed as I fell, flashing right back to New York. I fell out of the portal again. I was dead this time.

* * *

_Tony nearly broke down, like he did at the mansion. Pepper had held him then. She wasn't there to hold him now, though, now, he was on his own. The mansion was terrifying, horrifying, and every bad word any one person could think of. This, though...this was even worse._

_He remembered when Ellie was young, and she'd come running into the workshop with some little robot she'd just perfected, or some idea that popped into her head while she was sliding down the stairwell railing (he'd almost grounded her for that one.) He'd wished that that girl, his little girl, had been who Ellie was when she fell. But she wasn't._

_He remembered what Ellie mumbled, but thought he hadn't heard, right before she was taken from the car._

"Daddy, help me." _Those words had broken his heart._

_She was broken. She was suffering. And now, at least, she wasn't suffering anymore._

* * *

I don't know how, but I was conscious, and I was climbing out of the fire. I was coming back together. I was being built all over again, and maybe...maybe this time I'd have good plumbing, and maybe this time, it would stay good. Maybe now, I wouldn't want to see cuts all over my body.

I stood up, and watched Killian yell at Dad carefully. I looked around, and found a pole, picking it up. And then I knocked Killian in the head with it. Dad's head whipped to me, and I grinned.

"I've been meaning to do that." A smile slowly spread on Dad's face, and I let out a breath. But then I looked up, as a suit came at us, frowning as I zipped up my hoodie. Me? Sports bra? Dad right there? No thanks.

"JARVIS, subject at my 12 o'clock is not a target, disengage!" My eyes went wide. The repulsor powered up, but I dodged it, sliding away. It swung back around, and I started to panic again. I was having another attack. I turned to Dad, but raced towards him, and jumped off his knee, kicking the suit apart; I smoldered it as well, punching it to the ground. I ripped my fist out, and then punched an arm out, hitting Killian square in the jaw as he came at me. I spotted a missile that fell out on the ground, and kicked it, blasting it-and Killian-to pieces. Permanently. My eyes went wide, and I stared at the suit. I screamed, taking it off quickly and chucking it as far away from me as possible, right into the flames.

"Ellie?" I turned to Dad, and the tears formed in my eyes finally, falling down my face. He sighed, and stood up, holding his arms open. "Come here." I hesitated, but stumbled toward him, breaking down slowly. "Just a little further. C'mon, bug, just a little more, you got it." I stumbled right into his arms, and hugged him so tight I almost broke his ribs, burying my face in his shirt. He sighed, and cradled my head, hugging me just as tight, and kissed my head as well. "You're okay." He shushed me, and I paused. I panicked for a second, and screamed a little again, trying to push him away. He held on to me tighter. "You're okay, you're okay-"

"I'm gonna, gonna burn you. I'm gonna hurt you, I'm gonna _hurt_ you-" He shook his head quickly, as I tried to get away from him again. I was shaking all over, shuddering and shivering.

"No you're not. Hey, look at me." He grabbed my chin, and forced it up, smiling gently at me. "You're not gonna hurt me. You've got it under control. Okay?" I nodded hastily, and he hugged me tight again, practically crushing me. I couldn't stop shivering. "I thought I lost you there."

"Why? Because I fell 200 hundred feet?" He laughed at me.

"You've fallen from higher and still lived, huh?" I nodded, but I still couldn't stop crying. I still wanted to cut, I couldn't stop these thoughts, not even after being completely remade. He sighed.

"I can't be fixed, can I, Dad? I'm gonna, I'm gonna stay like this." There was a deeper meaning there, and Dad knew it. That's why he said what he said.

"Ellie, what did I tell you? What are we?" I paused, hiccuping, and sucking in a breath.

"We're...we're mechanics." He hummed, nodding, urging me on. "We fix things."

"That's right, we fix things. We're gonna fix you, bug. No matter how long it takes. You and me, just like we always have." We stayed silent for a long time, and I looked around, frowning.

He'd called the House Party Protocol. He had transmitters in his arms, I could feel them, he _knew_. He knew about all the suits I'd built, all the work I'd done. I couldn't keep them, though, I couldn't do this to myself anymore. I had to move on. I couldn't keep hurting myself, I couldn't keep thinking about killing myself, because I had so many people to live for. I couldn't do that to them. And I couldn't do that to my dad.

"Dad, I don't think I can distract myself anymore." I sniveled, and caught my breath, backing off to look him in the eyes. "I think I need to call it." I looked around, and spotted the earpiece on the ground, picking it up and putting it in my ear. "J, I need you to do something for me." Dad frowned.

_Yes, miss? _I looked up at the sky, at all of the suits. _The Clean Slate Protocol, I presume? _I let out a breath, nodding, as I turned to look Dad in the eye.

"Yeah. Yeah, screw it. It's Christmas." A suit landed in front of us, and let Pepper out. She looked up, and so did Dad, watching as the suits exploded, one by one. Dad pulled me close, and I wrapped one arm around his shoulder blades, wrapping the other one around as well, and set my chin on his shoulder. He kissed my temple, laughing as he stared up at the sky. I smiled, and buried my face in his shoulder, closing my eyes.

I tucked that monster back into it's closet. And I never saw it again.


	7. Chapter 7

**All right. Last chapter. But listen, if you guys are interested in another story with Ellie, let me know, because I WILL post what I have written. If you're not interested, then let me know. Seriously. Tell me what you think. You guys are the only people who read this, so I don't know what you all think. I'm not a mind reader. I am not Professor Charles Xavier, although, I wouldn't mind it. I'd love to be a proper 'Sir.'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Marvel. Obviously. I just turned 18. How would I own a company-OH WAIT. I made a funny. Ha.**

* * *

I was in a psychiatric center for a week. I'd slept for about three days straight, but I spent another seven days after that in the facility and by the end of that week, I had been cleared. I went to my counseling, I followed the rules, I did everything I could to prove that I could make it. At the end of that week, I walked out those doors, and my dad was the first person I ran and hugged. I didn't think I could fix myself in a week, but I stopped thinking that the only way out was to die. I didn't have the urge to cut. I looked at my arms, saw no scars, and was relieved that they were gone. Honestly, that and the fixed plumbing had to be the only good things about Extremis.

I knew I still had a lot of work to do. I knew that I still had to lay everything out on the table, I knew I had to keep on my medication, and keep going to the sessions, but I think I'd be okay. I think, finally, I'd be able to function. I would want to live.

* * *

I was looking over the plan with Dad, and we were finalizing all the equations. Pepper was going to be stabilized, so the healing factor wouldn't be as strong, and she wouldn't become a fire-breathing dragon. The same would go for me, but...I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that.

I liked being able to defend myself. I liked the fact that I didn't need the suits to protect myself, and Extremis even helped fix some of my psychological issues. Extremis re-wired my brain, and that led to the fact that I wasn't struggling with the depression anymore. I felt really good, and I didn't want that to change.

"Dad." He turned to me, and I bit my lip. "Do you think there's another way to stabilize Extremis without having to lessen the effects?" He frowned at me, and he looked a little concerned.

"Maybe, but...it could still be lethal, kid." I nodded, and turned back to the plans, looking over the scan. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I think it fixed my psychological issues as well as the biological. I think Extremis is why I got out of that place so quick." Dad sat back, and ran a hand over his face.

"Bug-"

"No, listen. This thing, I know what it's done, but...it's done me a _hell_ of a lot more good than bad." He met my eyes, and I was silently begging him to see what I saw with this. "I'm not stressed anymore. I'm not anxious, or having nightmares, the best sleep I've had is the sleep I had that first night after I was injected with Extremis." Dad stood up and cut me off, looking like he was freaking out now at the thought of it.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if it backfires, what if it doesn't work like we think it will, what if-"

"The what ifs don't matter to me, Dad. What matters is that...I feel good. I feel good, and I haven't felt good in a long time." His eyes grew sad when I said that, but I moved forward, pulling out my phone from my back pocket. "I went over the calculations myself, and I figured out a way that could lead to either an explosion, or a fully-functioning Extremis subject." He pondered this, and I pulled up the calculations, pointing everything out to him. "The only changes we make are minor. If it doesn't work, then it won't be your fault, Dad, it'll be on me."

"Ellie, I don't know if I can let you do this." I held out the phone to him, and he shook his head, pushing it away. "I can't lose you, sweetheart. I won't do this."

"Extremis could be my only way to a decent life, a life where I don't have to struggle with the depression and the PTSD. Dad, this could be good for me. Don't you want to see if it'll work, at least?" This program could be my way to a family. This program could be my way to happiness, and I wasn't going to give that up. Not for a second.

Dad stared at me for a moment, but he saw the hope. And he couldn't make me give it up. He sighed, and I grinned, hugging him tight. I almost broke his ribs, but I let go, and he smiled right back at me. He didn't like the idea, but he'd deal with it. And he'd deal with it for me.

* * *

_I stared at our intertwined hands, and then looked back up, meeting his dark green eyes. His cheeky grin. His wild, ebony hair. He held my cheek with one of his hands, and I leaned into his touch, holding his hand there._

_"I love you, troublemaker." I bit my lip, leaning my forehead on his, wrapping my other hand around the back of his neck, tugging at the ends of his hair._

_"I wish I could hear those words again. Just once." He sighed, and pulled me closer, kissing me. I swear I could still feel his lips. He pulled away first, and I looked down again, to see a little girl in his lap, breaking us apart. She had Adam's eyes. My hair, though, perfect ringlets. His facial structure._

_"Mommy, you gotta let us go now." I sucked in a breath, and bit my lip, shaking my head. "But you told your daddy that you would."_

_"I don't think I can. I don't think I can move on, Adam." I looked up at Adam, and he grabbed my face again, smiling at me softly as I started to panic. "I can't do this. I can't get over you two."_

_"Yes, love, you can. Because we both love you, and you're never going to forget us, but you're going to move on. You'll find someone new, who makes you even more happy. But you'll always be my troublemaker."_

_"And you'll always be my mommy." I looked down at the girl-my baby girl, _our_ baby girl-and hugged her tight, fighting off tears._

_"Love, you don't have to feel trapped anymore. Feel free." I let go of our daughter, and looked back at Adam, as he started to back away, faster and faster. "I love you! I love you, Ellie, I absolutely love you!" I started to sob, and fell to my knees there, reaching out for him._

_"Don't leave me! Adam, please, don't leave me! Don't leave me..." I blinked at the sudden sunlight surrounding me, and squinted up at the figure that stepped in, and blocked it. A pair of eyes stuck out to me. The first pair of eyes I saw, coming out of that portal. They were almost as blue as the object used to close it up._

* * *

I held onto Pepper's hand, and watched Dad put a thumb up, as the doctors put him under. Rhodey put a thumb up in return, and I watched for hours as the surgeon pulled the shrapnel out of Dad's chest, piece by piece.

My phone started to ring, just as the surgeon finished sewing Dad's chest shut, and I pulled it out of my pocket, walking down the hall quickly to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Ellie, I need your help." _I stopped in my tracks. My eyes went wide in anger, and I swear, I would've broken my phone if I could.

"Coulson, I already told you-"

_"Captain Steve Rogers is on a plane headed to JFK as we speak, but there's a problem." _I frowned. Coulson sighed. _"Captain Rogers won't come back to S.H.I.E.L.D...unless you come back, too." _I shook my head slowly.

"No. No, I don't want to. I've dealt with enough of Fury's bullshit."

_"Ellie, please-" _I was about to hang up, but when I turned to go back, I ran right into someone about my height. Coulson hung up.

I didn't like the look on his face. He looked desperate, scared, even. I hung up my phone as well, shoving it in my pocket. I crossed my arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Why do you need my help?"

"He's having trouble adjusting. It's been hard for him, since you left S.H.I.E.L.D. I think you might be able to help." I didn't want to go back. I never wanted to set foot in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, ever again. I didn't think I could bear it.

But Coulson was a good guy. He wouldn't have asked me, if he wasn't desperate.

"We could use a person like you at S.H.I.E.L.D. You're a good fighter, like your mother, but you're a genius on top of that. We need someone like that, and you're the most obvious choice."

"Did Fury put you up to this?" Coulson shook his head.

"No. Your grandfather did." I frowned. I hadn't heard from Gramps in a couple weeks, since before the Mandarin thing went down. "He thinks this will be good for you. He has faith in you, Ellie, and frankly, so do I. Agents Romanoff and Barton both approved. Director Fury doesn't even know I'm here." I nodded, looking down at the floor for a second. I spotted my shoes, the outfit I was wearing, and I knew what my answer would be.

I'd never felt more alive, than working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Kicking Killian's ass without a suit reminded me of that: the thrill, the rush, the adrenaline...I could put my skills to work. They were instincts, I'd learned them from my mother, and I wanted to make her proud. They didn't know about Extremis yet, but when they found out, they could help me learn to control it. I could be a real superhero, with powers, and I wouldn't need a suit again. I could be of use.

I looked up, and met Coulson's eyes. "When do I start?"

* * *

Dad climbed out of the car, and I followed his lead. He had a paper bag in his hand, and I had one of my own, too.

He stopped at the edge of the cliff, and pulled the arc reactor from the bag, holding it in his hand for a second as he waited for me to catch up. "You ready, El?"

"Yeah." I said, stopping next to him. I pulled the box out of mine, staring down at it in my hand. I rubbed the velvet, and opened it up, pulling out the ring. I stared at it intently, nodding. "Yeah, I'm ready. On the count of three." I tossed the box aside, and gripped the ring in my hand so tight, I was on the verge of breaking it. "One."

"Two." Dad counted, as he looked away from me, and at the ocean. He had a smile on his face, I was sure of it. I couldn't help but smile, too.

"Three!" We said it in sync, and then we tossed the items we held into the ocean, watching as they flew, and fell into the dark waters. Dad grabbed my shoulder, and tugged me to his side. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, too, and stared at the water, reveling in the silence. Dad broke it, after a little while.

"So you leave...when, again?"

"Seven sharp, tomorrow morning. Coulson wants us gone as soon as Steve gets back." Dad nodded.

"You ready?" I nodded. Dad raised an eyebrow at me, and I turned to look him in the eye, tucking my hair behind my ears so it wouldn't blow in my face. "Are you sure? You can change your mind. You could come back and work with Pepper, she'd love it." I shook my head.

"No, Dad, no. I don't like S.H.I.E.L.D., but it's where I can put my skills to use. It's where I can do the most with what I've got. I want to help people, that's what I want to do, and I want to give this a try." He searched my face, but nodded. He looked disappointed, not in the choice of work, but in the fact that I wouldn't be living with him now. I was moving out, officially. He looked a little morose about that.

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"It is." He smiled, and cradled my face.

"Elena and Adam, they'd be proud of you. _I'm_ proud of you. I think you're gonna do great at S.H.I.E.L.D." I nodded back, and smiled at his encouragement. He didn't like the career I was pursuing, but he'd deal with it, because he loved me. He just hated that I had to move out because of it.

"Thanks, Dad. I promise, every Saturday, if I'm not on a mission. That's our day, okay?" He pulled me close, and hugged me, kissing my head.

"I love you, kiddo. I really do." I hugged him back.

"I love you, too, Iron Man." It was that first time I'd called him Dad again. He was shocked, but he liked it, he absolutely _loved_ it. Like Adam had loved me. Like Mom had loved me.

I didn't know what was gonna happen next. It excited me, it made me look forward to the future, and I hadn't had anything to look forward to for such a long time. I couldn't wait.

I would never forget the year I spent with Adam, it was the best year of my life, but now...I think I can move on. I'd gone through six months of pure hell, thinking that my life was over, but now anything was possible. Anything could happen, and I wasn't afraid anymore, I don't think I'd ever be afraid again. I was ready to open my heart, and let whatever was about to begin, begin. I was ready for it now. The future was bright, and for once in my life, I couldn't wait to see what it held. Dad let go of me, and I smiled, as he pushed my hair behind my ears. I could see that he would've cried, but he wasn't going to. He was Tony Stark, for God's sakes, he had a reputation to uphold.

"Take me home, Daddy-O." Dad chuckled, and nodded, taking my arm by the elbow.

"Sure thing, princess. Let's rock n' roll."

We headed to the car, and I patted DUM-E as we passed him. Dad knelt down, and grabbed a tiny screwdriver from the weeds that had been growing there. He kissed it, and then put it in my hand. I smiled, holding it tight, as well as the necklace with the shrapnel from Dad's heart in it. He'd had one made for me, and one for Pepper. Hers was a little more extravagant. Mine was just a heart, on a gold chain.

It was bittersweet, losing the mansion, but I knew Dad would be okay. So would I. It was going to take some work, but I was going to be all right. I was going to miss Dad like crazy, and Pepper, too, but I had to move on. And S.H.I.E.L.D. was a good first step.

In the wise words of the fabulous Fun., may my past be the sound of the ground I walk on, and carry on. I am not some kind of monster anymore, I will make my way, and I will carry on. I will carry on, because I will now be Agent Elizibeth Stark, of S.H.I.E.L.D. And I am going to do what I think is right, and defend this Earth until my dying breath. Because that's what my family does, and I want to make them proud. I want to be a hero...just like them.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE: NEWS ABOUT SEQUEL!

**Hey guys! I just uploaded another fic, this one titled I Wanna Be Free. Ellie's dealing with the aftermath of Some Kind of Monster, and learning how to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I really do love saying that. Agent. I wanna be an agent. Anyway!**

**This one takes place on Earth during Thor: The Dark World. So, sadly, no Loki. Only because Ellie might try to burn him alive, let's be real. And she'd probably succeed, but then her relationship with Goldilocks would go down the toilet, and she'd be devastated. So, no Loki killing. No killing at all...OR IS THERE?!**

**See, you gotta read this shit to find out, because I'm not telling you. You guys can suck my ass. I love you all, but no. I'm not telling you. READ.**

**Seriously. Go read this. Please. I really liked writing this, because it was short, and it was sweet. I love writing Thor stuff. So please, please please please. READ IT. PLEEEEEASE. AND REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEAAAAAAASE REVIEW. I need to know if it's at least halfway decent. Okay? Okay.**

**I WANNA BE FREE. ALREADY ONLINE. GO READ IT. BOOM.**

**Thank you, and good night/morning/afternoon/whatever!**


End file.
